I must be I'm dreaming
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Dave tries to think that it's adolescence making his mind think that he likes his best friend, Jade Harley. A LOT more than a friend. Dave tries to dismiss the thought, but when he sees Jade in a Minnie Mouse outfit Rose got her, he takes a second thought. (SpaceTime; rated T for Homestuck; some mature themes I guess...)


Yep, you saw the summary didn't ya? :) It's a Dave/Jade AU. No game, no death, human trolls, and love will commence because I am simply the second most excellent host. XD

* * *

_~She thinks I'm crazy, judging by the faces that she's making~ _

Dave stands in the doorway of the guest room, looking in astonishment of what he walked in on. He couldn't bring the words to speak, and it seemed, neither could Jade. Jade has to stay here for a month or so because her house was struck by a earthquake. God fucking damn it, stop staring, Dave. Stop, stop it, you can do BETTER.

"Uh..." Ugh. Dave, stop fucking staring at her in her dress. For the love of GOD STOP IT!

Jade blushes severely, the thought of having her legs exposed a new one. "H-Hey, Dave." Jade tugs down at the costume that Rose had given her as a joke because they were going to Florida this weekend. "What do you think?" Jade stutters as she tries to cover her legs, albeit failing miserably every time.

Dave, betraying his cool kid exterior, confidently replies, "You look beautiful." Blinking, he realizes what he said and swiftly turns around, hiding a blush as dark as his eyes. "Err, I mean-" He doesn't get to finish because of her chuckle that penetrates the silence that held the room seconds earlier.

"I know what you meant. You were just trying to make me think I look good in this silly Minnie costume." Jade sighs as she avoids looking at Dave's face. "I know I look horrible in it."

"No." Dave says, the towel now thrown over his shoulder casually, as if he didn't have his shirt off. "You honestly looked like a babe in it, Jade. Trust me."

Oh dear. She obviously thinks you're crazy, Dave. I mean looked at her sarcastic smile and nod, accompanied by a simple 'sure!' Seriously man, you know that won't work.

"I'm serious, Jade." Dave narrows his eyes as he looks directly into the eyes of the Californian. "Stop giggling like that and take me seriously."

"I can't take you seriously because I know you're lying."

Dave smirks lightly and quickly strides up to Jade, placing one hand at her back, pressing her body up against his. She blushes severely, making Dave grin in triumph. Dave leans close to her lips to tease her, but then backs away with a smirk and his hands shoved into his pockets.

He turns and heads out the door with a wide grin that he rarely ever let loose, laughing heartily as he hears pacing behind the now closed door. Dave then thinks to himself, 'Next time, Strider'...

_~Tell me that you love me! And it'll be alright, Can't stop, won't stop! I must be dreamin'~_

Dave sat on the couch in his living room area, waiting for Jade to come back from the movies. She went to see Iron Man 3 with Karkat and John. Dave doesn't have to worry about John kissing her because, eww, **no**. They're brother and sister, just _eww~_, no. But, Karkat on the other hand...

Dave throws a plastic apple juice bottle across the room, bouncing of the wall and hitting the floor with a soft thud. He sharply inhales and notices that he's worrying too much about it. He doesn't, like...really love her, does he? Dave crinkles his nose and presses his fingers together on the bridge of his nose in confusion. It's a battle of emotions and irony in his brain. My advice is to not fuck it up, Dave- oh right. You can't hear me. Duh.

Dave bites his lip and decides very suddenly to go to sleep and hope he'll forget for a bit... Lying there without a blanket, Dave drifts into a fucked up dream...

_"Dave!" A familiar voice calls from behind Dave as he walks an unpaved road. He turns, but he's alone. Dave looks around, for he knew that he wasn't alone in this white realm. Finally, he catches sight of a black skirt. _(That sounded wrong. Bluh.)

_He turns his attention to it just in time to get tackled by the owner of the skirt. "Dave~! I caught you!" The voice sung, and Dave smirked. Classic Jade, always trying to sneak up on him._

_"Hey, Jade. Wassup?" He asks with a wide ass grin on his face. Jade stands, and pulls Dave up with her, wearing a similar grin on her sun touched skin. _

_"Everything's up! I'm here with you, and Rose confessed to John, and I had some cotton candy earlier!" Jade spins around, her black skirt spinning with her motions. _

_"Oh?" Dave chuckles at the mention of his step-sister. "Finally? Took Rose long enough to confess to the poor boy. John thought that Rose was avoiding him. It sucked ass being in the middle of that mess." Dave says as they walk down an unseen road, hands placed behind his head casually. He looked over at Jade who was skipping beside him._

_"Funny," Jade chuckles at the previous comment towards the two's situation. "Rose said the same thing about us, except in her own little way of being a smarty pants." Jade sings, looking over at Dave as she caught his stare._

_"Yea, well, that's Rose for ya." Dave smirks as he stops Jade in her tracks, spinning her body to face him. "Wanna know another thing?"_

_Jade caught on and smirked. "Sure, teacher." And, they shared a tender kiss that only they could share. _

Dave's crimson eyes shot open to see Jade hovering above his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her onto him. "D-Dave!" The girl squeaked in embarrassment.

They were in an awkward position, should I say. Jade was underneath Dave on the couch, while Dave hovered above her body. Jade's hair was sprawled out beneath her, and she wore the most clueless expression on her face ever. Dave smirked lightly before letting that god fucking urge take over his body.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. He intended to break the kiss he wanted to give her for so long, but when Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, he couldn't. (Not like he didn't want to or anything...)

Jade then opened her eyes to look directly into Dave's shades. She honestly thought that he liked Rose, and _eww_, gross. That's, wrong on **so** many levels. She really needed to stop hanging around Meulin and her shipping charts...

Then, she quickly moves her hands to his shades and takes them off before he can even react. Jade's heart skips a beat as she looks directly into red rubies. Dave parts and smirks.

"Something wrong, Harley?" He asks Jade, who responds with another small kiss, meant for teasing. "Oh? Teasing me now?" Then, they return to their make out session. Or, as Karkat says, their snog fest. He he~!

* * *

ive had a shit day YEAH!


End file.
